Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices. More specifically, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors. Sizes and design rules of the MOS field effect transistors have been increasingly reduced as semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated; thus, operation characteristics of semiconductor devices may deteriorate. Various methods for improving the performance of semiconductor devices have been developed to overcome limitations caused by high integration density of semiconductor devices.